secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello Obscurité
Donatello Obscurité is a recurring antagonist character, the main antagonist of Season 1 and Season 2, and a major antagonist who makes his first appearance in the episode Pilot. He makes his first appearance in "Secret Team Undercover: Origins". Donatello Obscurité is portrayed by . Biography Physical Appearance Donatello is a tall, slim, athletic man who is always wearing a suit. Personality Donatello is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Christopher share similar traits, such as an intense dislike of losing, fiercely dedicated, and borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. Although many people don't know Donatello's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. In Family Feud Part 1 and again in Family Feud, Part 2, Donatello quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and in No Going Back, Part 2, he quotes, "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his level of reasoning was because of Donatello supposedly betraying his family, which led to the minor destruction of his home (but major destruction to him and his sanity, which led to Donatello wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up to his fallen comrades. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Donatello is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout the first two seasons, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on both and respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission, as he did with Hollie in No Going Back'', Part 2''. Donatello is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. In a conversation with Christopher in Fight The Future'', Part 1'', Donatello admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Christopher tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally he will lose his temper. An example is when Vayne Dread betrayed him, regardless his intense loyal service to the head and leader of The Eclipse Cult, and had his agents seize him which lead to him demanding the agents to obey him with outrage. Relationships Skills Weapon Proficiency In all instances where he is fighting someone, aside from using unarmed combat, and hand to hand combat, Donatello has expressed advanced skill in both wielding and using his weapon to its fullest extent as shown whenever he is mainly fighting against Christopher he is capable of challenging his adversaries with the intense combat and overwhelming skill while using his weapon. Unarmed Combat Proficiency Other Skills and Abilities Trivia * Donatello's surname Obscurité is of French origin which translates to "darkness" which represents his personality and the overall color rule for the characters in the series as the color black is represented. * Donatello is chronologically the very first main antagonist in the series to attempt to kill Rose Lawrence in front of The Federal Organization and by extension Christopher and Eliza during a fight and escape capture easily afterwards. * Donatello's true motives for working alongside Luna Blake or his entire reasoning for his evil and very malicious actions remains a mystery, but according to the creators themselves, the truth about his character will be more prominent and the show will eventually explain a lot more about the depth of his true character. * Details about this new character were first created alongside the purpose of the newly-introduced character were first invented on Sunday, May 6, 2018 by Christopher Capers-Jones at the last minute. * Donatello Obscurité is the first confirmed main antagonist of the franchise to make a very major appearance in every single episode of the series. Appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] * Pilot * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * Off The Grid * Photo Bombed * How E Got Her Swag Back * Operation Protect the Queen * Retrieve the Papers! * Spy Paranoia Will Destroy Ya! * My Brother's Girlfriend * Double Trouble * Endgame * Stakeout Takeout! * The Neighborhood Watch * First Friend * Bad Is the New Good * Inside the Dark Side * Christopher and the Vanishing Lady! * Runaway Robot * The Fairest of Them All * You're The Man! * All Halloween Eve * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State * The Fight Before Christmas * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 [[Season 2]] * Secret Team Reactivated! * It's Not Ye, It's Me * Can You Keep a Secret? * Rebel with a Coz * Accidents Will Happen * Brainwashed * The Truth Hurts * Down in the Dumps * Dance Like No One's Watching Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Main Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:Recurring Major Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Archenemies